Immortalized: The Beginning
by The Happy Heretic
Summary: Olivia’s entry into the art world leads her to an interesting experience. Prequel to Immortalized.


Immortalized: The Beginning.

R

Hugh Manatee

Disclaimer: I don't own Olivia Benson, or any other of the SVU characters. They are the exclusive property of Dick Wolf and Universal.

Archive: Yes, but please ask for my permission at Fault.

Summary: Olivia's entry into the art world leads her to an interesting experience. Prequel to Immortalized.

Olivia Benson sat at her desk at the Computer Crimes unit going over some old paper work. The nine to five pace of her new job took a little while to but she was finding a way to manage.

Eventually it was quitting time so she turned off her computer and filed the rest of her work for tomorrow. She told Morales fair well and went home. When she got to her apartment and settled in she sat down at her sofa. She immediately reached for the sketch pad and flipped it open. Inside were various sketches she had done of household items around the apartment. She had an interest in art going back to childhood. She would usually do small drawings of animals and such. It was a nice distraction to the troubles she had growing up. Her interest in art continued off and on into college where she took some classes. When she joined the NYPD however she found she had less and less time to indulge in her hobby and eventually lost interest. After her transfer to Computer Crimes she had more time on her hands and decided to pick it up again.

Olivia put down the sketch and went to her computer she booted it up and clicked on her web browser. She typed "Art Class" Manhattan Area on a search engine. After a minute or two of searching she found what she was looking for a night class at Hudson University that met every Tuesday or Thursday at seven thirty.

She called the registar's office and was able to get herself enrolled. Her first class would be the following Tuesday night

Tuesday came and she arrived at Hudson University around seven twenty. She met with the teacher an older woman with short white named Sade who introduced her to the class. The class was certainly a diverse group. There were fifteen people in the class, which was evenly divided between men and women. There were people of different age groups, different nationalities and ethnic backgrounds. It was certainly a diverse group. The classroom was itself a pretty large room with a raised platform for models in the middle of it. Thee students were situated behind easels in all directions around the platform. Sade pointed Olivia to an empty chair and asked her to take a seat.

Olivia took her seat behind an easel with a few large pieces of drawing paper on it as well as a few charcoal pencils.

"This week we'll be exploring the female form." Sade explained.

As Sade continued talking Olivia heard a door open and looked to the side of the class. A Hispanic woman in her late twenties wearing a blue robe walked out of what Olivia guessed was a changing room.

Sade stood beside the platform as the Latina walked on to it.

"Marta will be our model tonight." Sade explained. "Is everyone ready?"

All of the class responded affirmatively and Sade turned to Marta and told her to begin. The young woman removed her robe, completely naked underneath. Marta had a curvy, hourglass figure. Her breasts were full and round and her hips were wide. Marta's skin had a rich cocoa tone to it. Marta's dark curly hair cascaded down to her back almost like a cape. She was certainly a good choice for a model.

Marta began a serious of poses, sitting, standing, laying on the ground. Eventually the session ended. As Olivia was putting away her materials Sade approached her and examined her work.

"Very interesting work Olivia." Sade said. "A little rough around the edges but I can tell you have an eye for art."

"Thank you, ma'am." Olivia replied

"Oh please call me Sade, Olivia. I've always hated such formalities." Sade said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be here Thursday night, Sade." Olivia said.

"Well Olivia, that's what I want to talk to you about." Sade said with a more serious tone. "I was wondering if you ready to take the next step."

"What's that?" Olivia asked

"Posing for the class." Sade replied.

"Okay…" Olivia replied not exactly liking where this was going.

"In the nude." Sade replied.

To say Olivia was a bit shocked by this was an understatement. Her jaw practically hit the floor.

"I'm see you're a bit surprised by this, Olivia." Sade said "It is a requirement for the class, in fact it's written on the course description."

'Christ, I should've that thing more closely.' Olivia thought to herself.

"Everyone in the class as done this, Olivia, even I have." Sade explained.

"Maybe, but you have understand I'm a cop my bosses wouldn't exactly be thrilled by this." Olivia replied.

"Olivia, I'm not asking you to pose for a Playboy pictorial." Sade said trying to reassure the reluctant student. "Students aren't allowed to keep their sketches in a situation like this, no one outside this room would see them I assure you."

"I just… I just don't know." Olivia said. "I've never done anything like this before in my life."

"If you don't want to do this I'm sure there are other art classes in the area you could attend." Sade said she then took a business card out and handed it to Olivia "I'll give you until this time tomorrow night to decide, but I will need your decision then. Call me when you do."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement and sighed. She packed up her supplies and left having a million things floating through her mind.

The next day came and Olivia went do work putting her decision off until it was time to go home. When she got home she sat down and began to think. 'I can't do this I'm a cop. But it isn't like anyone is going to see them, their art student sketches.'

Olivia got up and poured herself a drink. 'What am I worried about? I've never been self –conscience, I have a good body I know that. Besides, it's art, not pornography or something dirty.'

She began to rub her throat, feeling the small scarring from her encounter with Victor Gitano. 'You only live once, Olivia.' The detective thought to herself.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number Sade had given her. "All right, I'll do it." Olivia said.

Sade was obviously happy at the news.

"Wonderful Olivia." Sade said. "I'm certain you'll make a good subject."

"If you say so, Sade." Olivia replied.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Sade said reassuringly. "Be here about thirty minutes early to prepare."

"Certainly." Olivia said and before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" The detective asked herself.

The next night Olivia walked into the art class at 6:30 per Sade's instructions. Sade was peering over some sketches when she heard Olivia walk into the room. "It's nice to see you Olivia." Sade said with a smile. "Are you ready for tonight."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Olivia replied. "Look, I need to know that this won't get out."

"Trust me Olivia I completely understand your need for anonymity. And I assure you that nothing that goes on in here will leave this room. I've also steps to make sure that there's no perverts here just to leer at naked ladies. I make sure that this is a completely safe environment for my students and models."

Olivia could tell that Sade was completely serious about this and it made her somewhat more comfortable.

"But I have one question though." Olivia explained.

"Why do I ask my students to pose?" Sade responded. "Is it some sort of initiation or something?" Olivia asked. Sade smiled and nodded her head no. "No, not quite Olivia. You see I was taught that for one to truly appreciate art he or she must experience from all different perspectives. Including that of a subject."

"So you think posing nude makes someone a better artist?"

"Not always, but I do believe that having perspectives about art will give someone a better understanding of it, and hopefully that understanding will help the artist grow. Does that make sense to you, Olivia?"

"A little bit." Olivia replied.

"I hope so." Sade said before checking her watch. "It's almost time Olivia, people will be showing up very shortly." Sade handed the detective the blue robe and pointed to the changing room. "I want you to go into that changing room, undress and put on the robe. I'll knock on the door when we're ready for you."

"Okay." Olivia said as she took the robe from Sade. She turned and headed into the changing room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. The changing room was a small dressing room like environment. There was a small table where Olivia could put her things with a full length mirror in the corner. She laid the robe down over a chair near the table.

After a moment Olivia pulled off her jacket and laid it out on the table. She pulled off both shoes and then her socks. She stuffed the socks into the shoes and placed them under the table. She pulled her blouse out of her slacks unbuttoning it at a quick pace, undoing each button in a fast but steady manner. She pulled off the garment folded neatly placing it on the table. She then unbuckled her belt and undid pants before pulling them off and folding them and neatly placing them over blouse. She was down to her underwear her last two pieces of armor as it were. She took a moment to contemplate to herself. 'I don't have to do this, I can just put my clothes on and walk out.' But she decided against it. 'I made a promise to Sade though. I can't just walk from a commitment no matter what it may be.'

"It's time to get down to business." The detective said to herself with an air of determination.

Olivia reached behind her and undid her bra and quickly removed it with the speed and efficiency as the rest of her clothes. She then bent over and grabbed the sides of her panties with her fingers and with one thrust pushed the piece of clothing down to the floor. She stepped out of it the garment and placed it with the rest of her outfit.

Olivia turned around to face herself in the mirror. Instead of the grim detective she usually saw there was a beautiful, naked woman standing in her place. The detective took a minute to study her body like she never had before. Olivia studied her bronze skin, her round breasts and shapely hips, the curves of her body accentuating a toned frame. She continued to look at herself before her reverie was broken by a knock at the door.

"Olivia, we're ready." Sade said from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Olivia replied as she grabbed the robe and wrapped it tightly around herself. She then opened the door and stepped into the classroom. The class was packed full tonight. Olivia could tell that all of the people who were here last time were here tonight. This didn't exactly make her feel too comfortable but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Sade asked her to step onto the stage. Olivia did as she was asked and walked on to the platform. She immediately began to scan the room at all the faces that of the class. There had to be about twenty people there at the most according to Olivia's own estimation. Olivia did her best not to establish eye contact with any of the other students but was able to see the class looked at her with various degrees of interests from cold detachment to fascination, thankfully no one there seemed to be leering at her.

"Our new student Olivia will be our model tonight." Sade explained. "This is a new experience for Olivia and as we all know this can be a little nerve wracking so I want you all to be extra vigilant in making sure Olivia is as reasonably comfortable as she can be."

This made Olivia somewhat more comfortable but it wasn't enough to prepare for what was next.

"If everone's ready we'll begin." Sade said before turning to Olivia. "All right Olivia you may remove your robe now."

This was the part Olivia hadn't prepared herself for. The realization had hit her that the class was situated around the platform. Olivia realized that every part of her would be exposed to someone. She was going to be truly naked in front of a group of perfect strangers. A part of her wanted to run off stage grab her clothes and go home.

"Olivia please remove your robe now." Sade said with an extremely slight trace or impatience in her tone. Olivia looked at the class all of them staring at her waiting for her to disrobe so we could get on with it.

As much as she may have wished otherwise Olivia knew there was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She undid the belt holding her robe together. She then slid the robe off her shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor. With that Olivia Benson stood there naked as the day as she was born. She could feel the twenty sets of eyes examining her Olivia never felt so naked, so exposed in her entire life.

"We'll start with a set of five minute poses." Sade said. For the first pose, Sade had Olivia slightly hunch over and cover her breasts and crotch with her hands. Olivia wondered if having her take the pose of a shy woman covering herself was suppose to be some sort of joke, maybe she would ask Sade later. Before the pose could get too uncomfortable Sade told her to sit down Indian style and place her hands behind her head giving the audience a full view of her breasts. 'I hope they appreciate the view.' Olivia thought to herself. After that Sade had Olivia get up and touch her toes. This wasn't the most comfortable position to be in for a variety of different reasons. After that Sade had Olivia take an archer's position, having her pretend that she was pointing a bow and arrow at the sky. This went on for a while, every couple of minutes Olivia would take a different pose, sometime standing, sitting, or lying on the ground. As time went on Olivia became more comfortable. She eventually forgot about her nudity and toned the class out. About an hour in Sade called for a break. Olivia put back on her robe and Sade addressed her.

"Your doing a good job, Olivia" Sade said.

"Thanks." Olivia replied not knowing what else to say.

"We have one more pose and we'll be done for tonight." Sade explained. Olivia nodded her head in agreement. Sade walked off and after a few minutes the class began again.

Olivia got back on the platform and without any prompting from Sade removed the robe. Sade had Olivia lay on her side with one hand propping up her head and the other arm lying on her side. "Alright." Sade said. "This is going to be a longer pose this time. I want to you to pay close attention to the lighting and shadowing on Olivia's body."

And with that the class started as time went on Olivia's mind began to wonder.

She thought about the Gitano case and her decision to quit SVU.

She thought about Elliot telling her she was the only person in her life and how that it was affecting his work.

She thought about Casey one of her few friends she had. She thought about what the feelings she had for the woman and wondered if it was right to have those feelings.

She thought about her mother and her tormented childhood.

She thought about her career the work she had done, her triumphs as wells as tragedies. The good she had done and the mistakes she had made.

Most importantly Olivia Benson thought about herself.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Sade told the class to finish up. Sade got up on the stage and helped Olivia to her feet. She handed Olivia her robe and then addressed the class.

"Let's give Olivia a big hand for her work tonight." The class abided by Sade's wishes and a round of applause broke out. The applause died down and after some instructions from Sade everyone got up and left their drawings at Sade's work area.

Sade addressed Olivia.

"So how did it feel, Olivia" Sade asked.

"I don't know, Sade." Olivia said. "It was scary but kinda liberating. For the first time in a while I felt like me again."

"So do you think you could do this again, Olivia?" Sade asked.

"Maybe." Olivia said. "In the right circumstances."

"All right." Sade said. "Well be here on Tuesday at your regular time."

Olivia nodded her head and left change. Once she finished dressing she left the college with the knowledge that for a time she was Detective Benson but Olivia a woman, a person. And deep down she knew she would want to feel that way again one day.

The End.


End file.
